The Stilinski Files
by Ship Stethan
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is a witch and ambassador for his coven. He must meet with the local werewolf pack, the Hales to renew a treaty of peace and defense. He's always distrusted the Hales, but meeting one of them might just change that, and just in the nic of time. Ignoring his good sense might turn out to have drastic consequences for the entire town of Beacon Hills. AU
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**The Stilinski Files**

Author's Note: Like many fans of late, I've become increasingly dissatisfied with TW canon and the way the show has run for the last two seasons. This is why I haven't written like I used to, but thank the Muses for the wonderful world of AU.

This fic is centered around everyone's favorite jester, Stiles Stilinski, and is only loosely based on canon.

Be advised this is AU. Scott hasn't been bitten, and other elements also differ.

I dedicate this fic to the Muses (may their inspiration guide my hand), and to all the Sterek shippers who feel snubbed by Jeff Davis and crew. Keep on shippin!

Warnings/Tags: #AU #Alive Hales #Witch Stiles #Human Scott #Vampires #Multiple pairings #OCs

**Prologue**

Beacon Hills, a rural town in northern California where the unexpected happens, and the unexplained is commonplace.

My name is Stiles Stilinski. For over a century my family has maintained an uneasy peace with the local werewolves, the Hales.

My dad is the local sheriff, but me and my younger sister are witches. You heard right!

I inherited this thing called the spark, but males don't usually lead covens, so I'm the ambassador to the Hales.

I've been given this mission, and my guess is things in Beacon Hills are about to turn way weird. Call it future sight...

**Chapter One**

**Ambassador**

Sixteen year old Stiles Stilinski awakened to the light of a sunny day pouring through his bedroom window, but his sleep hadn't been very restful.

His first official mission as his family's ambassador was only a day away, which meant he'd been increasingly restless the past week.

The smell of fresh coffee lured him from his bedroom, but a quick stop to bathroom was in order.

He kept his hair buzzed, so there really wasn't much point glancing at himself in the bathroom mirror. It wouldn't be messy, but he supposed it was a witch thing.

His mom had once said some witches have an affinity for mirrors. Usually it was indicative of a keen scrying sense.

Stiles wouldn't look into the mirror too closely or he might see things he'd rather not. There was simply something he admired about his buzzed hair and playful whiskey-colored eyes.

Most male witches wore their hair long, but some were of the opinion that cutting it short was more beneficial. Stiles held with that view.

Finally the smell of coffee was too tempting, plus he knew Alyssa was likely awaiting him.

Sure enough, a pre-teen girl only a few years younger in age was sitting at the kitchen able waiting. She had their dad's blond hair and blue eyes in contrast to Stiles, who took after their mom, but their pale complexion was just the same.

"Morning," Alyssa greeted.

"Good morning," Stiles replied, grabbing a mug from the cabinet.

She watched him pour his coffee and take a chair before speaking.

"Nervous about the mission?"

Stiles chuckled and took a swig of coffee before answering her.

"If you only had any idea. You know I sleep poorly enough already."

"Yes," Alyssa said. "Well- you know someone has to do it. Its a formality, but who knows how they'd take it if we ducked it?"

His sister's 'they' were the Hales. Every ten years a member of their family signed an extension of the peace treaty in place with the Hales. That duty now fell to Stiles.

He doubted he had anything to worry about. The Hales weren't dangerous to them and helped to protect the town. The treaty was mostly a formality, but that didn't make Stiles overly keen to go among 'their kind'.

"You're right," Stiles said with a resigned air. "I'll simply have to do it."

Alyssa actually gave him a small, sisterly smile.

"Mom would be proud Stiles. God, you must resent me."

"Why would you think that?" he asked, quipping an eyebrow.

"You're the one with the spark and everything. Yet mom left me the Book of Shadows."

"Its fine," he assured her, and really it was.

Stiles was content with the power he had. Besides, he could still use the book, but only if his sister willed it.

"Speaking of the book," Stiles said suddenly. "I wanted to do some scrying and a spell might be useful."

"Careful Stiles," his sister warned, expression suddenly concerned and serious. "I know you pride yourself on your scrying, but don't go too far or see too much."

She needn't have bothered. Stiles knew well the risks.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Ablaze**

Stiles spent most of the day preparing himself, mentally and otherwise.

His mother had warned him against his fondness for the sight. The sight can take a person over, making them always fret over what might be.

That's why Stiles didn't scry often. He knew too well what could happen if that gift controlled the witch, rather than the witch controlling it.

This would be the first time he'd tried looking into the future since his mother's death, a fact that kept darkening his mood throughout the day.

He could meditate pretty deeply if he actually managed to still his thoughts, something made more difficult by his ADHD. Knowing that he needed his mind clear for the scrying was pretty good motivation.

He tried to remember Kira's words: 'focus on just breathing'.

Kira was his best friend Scott's girlfriend and employed a lot of Zen practice.

Stiles tried her advice, forcing his focus to stay fixed on his inhale and exhale.

After meditating for about thirty minutes his mind was calm and focused. He went to retrieve the Book of Shadows from the guest bedroom where he and Alyssa had agreed to keep it.

A glowing, pulsating protection field was kept up around the book, but it allowed his hands in with no resistence.

Book in hand, he went back to his room and did the usual preparations for spell work, beginning with casting the circle.

He pointed to the candles on his dresser, feeling the spark within him surge as the wicks ignited of their own accord. The thrill he recieved from this simple trick never got old.

Next he placed a candle on the circle's edge for each cardinal direction.

After this he remained silent for several moments simply standing, thoughts turned inward.

He didn't have anything belonging to one of the Hales, but he didn't need a vivid vision, just an accurate one.

He decided to focus on Cora Hale, the youngest member of the family who he sometimes saw around town.

He fixed Cora in his mental eye, but he wasn't seeing anything.

Didn't Cora have an older brother? Yes, he'd seen her with him once. It was hard to forget his stern features.

Stiles tried focusing on him- tall, brooding expression, hint of a scowl...

WHAM!

Stiles felt like he was jerked forward hard, though he was also aware of still standing.

He saw a heavily wooded area in monochrome like an old movie reel. He was still being pulled- or was he flying?

The world suddenly became orange and red in his sight. Furious flames were licking at a vaguely familiar house- slowly engulfing the structure.

Stiles willed his eyes to open. He was back in his bedroom.

House on fire? Surely that wasn't right! Maybe he'd better use the phone number still kept in his mother's old bureau.

His dad was still at work, so he met no resistence going into his bedroom to retrieve the little scrap of paper with a number scribbled on it in his mom's all too familiar hand.

It was like being on pins and needles after punching the numbers into his phone.

"Hale residence, Derek speaking."

Derek Hale! He was Cora's brother.

"Yeah, this is Stiles Stilinski... "

There was a notable few second silence.

"Yes?" Derek asked, voice slightly disguised.

"I was making sure we were still on for tomorrow night."

"Far as I know," Derek replied tersely. "You know how to get here?"

"More or less, so anyway- see ya!"

Stiles didn't wait for a reply to hang up. Something about Derek definitely set him on edge- but what did his vision of a house on fire mean?

**To be continued**


End file.
